Fight For the Dark Red Power Morpher
by Hellion01
Summary: Jason embarks on a dangerous mission to retrieve his old powers that were stolen by Lord Zedd and given to Farai Jukwa. Can he get his powers back in time to help the Zeo rangers in their battle against Zedd,Rita, Gasket and Archerina?
1. Reflections

Alright guys, after reading a good few fanfics here and on other sites as well as watching a crap load of PR in the recent months, i decided to get back in the game and write this. My version of how Jason was able to get his powers back in FR. Im open for feedback, this is my first time posting a FF online. So Enjoy.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Fight for the Dark Red Power morpher

Disclaimer: All characters, megazords, Villains, etc. Belong to Saban/Bandai. I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: Reflections

Its been several weeks after the final battle with Mondo and the Machine empire, several weeks after he was forced to return his powers to Trey…and several weeks since he stepped down once again as a power ranger. Readjusting to a normal life has been surprisingly hard for the former Red and now Gold Ranger. Every morning since the fight with Mondo, he spent a significant amount of time in bed after waking up, just reflecting on his time as a ranger. Normally, someone who was freed from the constant duty of saving the world and the citizens of Angel Grove would be happy to just live life as a regular civilian. This was not the case for Jason. Especially since this was the second time he had to give up his power and had no choice in the matter unless he wanted to die.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Jason mumbled to himself once again as he laid in bed, awake for a little more than an hour. Now that the peace conference was over, there was no "saving the world-ish" type thing he could do now with the free time he had in his hands. There was no denying it, he still felt his time as a ranger was not complete and inside he felt useless.

Jason then turned his head over to look at his now girlfriend sleeping soundly next to him and smiled. Emily was the only person that helped Jason escape his thoughts on a daily basis. When he was with her-whether it was to take her shopping, go grab a bite or walk in the park, he enjoyed every second of it but at the end of the day, not her or anything else could give him the satisfaction he so longed for.

The numerous thoughts continued running through the mind of Jason as usual until…

"Ring, ring!"

"Who could It be so early in the morning" groaned Emily as she pulled the covers over her head to try and block the noise.

Jason grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yea, hello?"

"Hey Jase, its me Rocky!'

Suddenly Jason remembered that it was indeed Rocky who he gave his Red ranger powers to and a light smile rose on his face. Maybe there was a chance that he could return to the action, after all, Rocky was the Blue Zeo ranger and there was no need for him to have the red power morpher lying around if he didn't need to use it.

"Hey Rocky whats up man?"

"Nothing much bro, Tommy just wanted me to confirm that you were still coming to the picnic today."

Oh yea that's right, I almost forgot! Jason thought. Today was the day that Tommy wanted all of us to go hang out…and great, at least then I could try and have Rocky…

"Yea man I'm still coming with Emily today, we'll be by around 1:30-ish"

"Cool man, ill see you then-"

"Wait Rocky!"

"Yea Jase?"

Jason's heart began beating fast, he was gonna ask the question and wasn't sure what the response would be. Knowing how stubborn Rocky could be at times, he could deny him the Power morphed and keep it as a souvenir to remember his first set of powers. It was understandable, when Tommy permanently lost his Green ranger powers, he kept the power morpher and put it in a box and went back day after day to reminisce on the good…and bad times he had as a green ranger.

Jason then looked over at Emily who was fast asleep once again, the coast was clear.

"Do you still have my old power morpher and can I get it back?"

There was a semi long silence, which made Jason uneasy, then came a sigh from Rocky.

"I was really hoping this day wouldn't come…"

(To be continued)


	2. An Unexpected Alliance

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Disclaimer: All characters, megazords, Villains, etc. Belong to Saban/Bandai. I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 2: An unexpected alliance

"Ha! Now with those pieces of scrap metal, formally known as the machine empire gone, we can finally once again claim earth as ours for the taking!" said Zedd walking back into his hideout on the moon with Rita and the others right behind him. Though, the hideout was in the same horrid shape it was in when Mondo's forces ambushed them a few months ago, the groups of villains were as happy as the time when the command center blew up. With Mondo out of the way, it was time to take the opportunity and strike at earth while things were still peaceful over there.

"We have no time to waste, begin making preparations to-" Zedd began but was cut off and the others stopped their dancing and noise making.

"You're not doing anything, Zedd…" said a familiar machine generated voice, which made Zedd stop only a few feet sway from his beloved seat.

The seat turns around and its Gasket who is sitting comfortably on Zedds seat which enrages him and he begins to heat up and turn bright red while getting in a stance, pointing the tip of it at Gaskets head.

"What in the name of evil are you doing here, machine?"

"Calm down there Zedd…" said Gasket in a cautious tone and suddenly he heard Rita cry out in fear.

"Zeddy!'

Zedd turns his head rapidly to see many cogs surrounding Rita, Goldar, Finster, and Rito and Arcerina just a few feet away pointing her bow at them ready to shot off a deadly arrow, once given the command.

"Now hey hey there!" Said Rito jokingly with his hands in the air "Can't we just talk about this?"

"What is the meaning of this Gasket?" asked Zedd still with his rod pointed at Gasket, also ready to blow him to piece at any given second.

"With my father who we both hate, out of the picture now, angel grove is currently peaceful and has been for quite awhile now…something we both don't like."

He now had Zedd's attention.

"Keep talking…"

"And the only thing that's stopping you and me from changing that are those retched teenagers…which we both hate."

"What's your point?"

Gasket rose up from Zedd's seat and walked over to the balcony where the earth could be seen clearly.

"I propose we form an alliance Zedd."

"My lord, you mustn't trust him!" said Goldar as he and the others were shocked at Gaskets statement.

"He is indeed right" Zedd replied, still keeping his eyes on Gasket "Why would I do something as stupid as joining forces with you?"

Gasket chuckled.

"Because Zedd, if you'd have gotten the job done when you should've and bones and the monkey over there didn't drop the Zeo crystal, we wouldn't be in the position were in right now. Its obvious you need someone with more experience to aid you in taking down those rangers! Together we can see this happen!"

"How come we cant let by gone's be by gones?" asked Rito.

"Oh please tin head!" cried Rita "This non-sense coming from the one who let the Red ranger slip right out of your fingers when you had him under your control, ready to take out the rest of his worthless friends!"

"I think you should keep your mouth shut, fool" Said Archerina aiming her bow precisely at Rita chest. "We know it was you fools who transported them out of our arena that day. One more word and you're finished."

Zedd stayed silent but he knew Gasket had a point. Still however, he didn't trust him…but if he wanted the rangers destroyed and total domination of the earth. He might as well side with Gasket and take his aid in destroying the rangers. Once that was done, he could just easily destroy Gasket right after. He knew once the rangers were gone, he'd try and get in his way of total domination. Gasket was just like any other villain at the end of the day

"Alright Gasket, we'll join forces since we both have a common enemy…but be warned, if you try anything funny, I wont hesitate to do worse to you than I did your father." said Zedd putting his staff down.

"Same can be said for you too Zedd" replied Gasket holding out his hand, also with a plan to destroy Zedd once the rangers were through and out of the way.

To be continued….

A/N: I originally had planned to keep the story straight forward with Jason retrieving his power morpher but why not spice things up a little?

Feedback is appreciated btw!

Thanks to all who read chapter one!


	3. The Backstory

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Morpher

Chapter 3: The Backstory

Man this really can't be good… Thought Jason as he drove in his jeep heading to the angel grove park to meet up with the others. He could just tell by what Rocky said at the end of the conversation that something happened to his old power morpheR. After all, Rocky and the others now had the Zeo powers which meant that something must've happened, which made them make the switch. It was just a matter of what exactly and if he could do anything about it. The look of concern on his face troubled Emily as she sat next to him. She knew that the Phone call he got from Rocky had some kind of bad news that was obviously troubling him.

"Hey Jason… Is everything alright?" she asked putting a caring hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine! He lied with a weak smile on his face. Emily wasn't having it.

"Jason…"

Jason looked at her for a few seconds then back at the road then sighed heavily. He didn't exactly have to go into detail about situation but he could at least tell her enough and besides, keeping everything he was thinking about inside wouldn't do him any better anyways.

"Its about an old job I used to do. Something's happened and Rocky is going to tell me what exactly…I'm just worried about the extent of the damage."

"Something about a Red power…morpheR?" Emily asked cautiously and she watched Jason's eyes open up in shock.

So she did hear my conversation, how the hell do I get outta this one? Damn it.

"Power morpheR? What are you talking about?"

"Jason, I'm not stupid…you were a power ranger weren't you? "

I cant lie or keep this a secret anymore…she knows."

"…Yeah, former red ranger and former Gold ranger, as of a few weeks ago."

It was now Emily's turn for an uneasy expression. She looked away at Jason and at the passing buildings and trees as they continued to drive.

"This explains why you would suddenly leave with Tommy and the others whenever Angel Grove was in danger." She began then looked at Jason with teary eyes. "And why you came into the Juice Bar like you were about to pass out a few weeks ago!"

Jason continued looking at the road, refusing to look at the girl who he cared for now hurting.

"It was because my time using those powers was over and they began to drain my life energy."

"Apparently you want to go back to your life being in danger like that again!" Emily cried at Jason.

"It's not going to be like that Emily!"

"There's something wrong with that Power MorphEr, Jason. I know it and don't you dare tell me you are going to risk it and try to become a power ranger again!"

"It depends just how serious the damage is…"

Emily wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Why can't you just let go Jason? You have me and I'm sure Tommy and the others can handle whatever trouble might come in the near future. You're free now Jason, enjoy your life."

"I do Emily" Jason began "Its just that, I don't want to sit around and not be of some help to rid the world of evil. I left the peace conference to help out the other rangers. Now that those powers are gone, I feel so damn useless. Emily you need to at least let me try to see what I can do. Please."

The rest of the ride was quiet and Jason took Emily's silence as a sign of continued disapproval to his plan. However, he couldn't blame her. He was thinking about doing something that could have the same negative outcome as his last set of powers. Still, he couldn't let what she thought about the situation change his decision. He had to first see how bad the damage was and see if there was a chance of him being able to become the Red Ranger again.

They finally made it to the park and parked the Jeep. Jason got out of the driver's seat and was about to make his way to the others who were sitting around and playing catch when he felt Emily grab on his shirt to get his attention.

Jason turned around and Emily instantly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Emily slowly departed her lips from his after a few seconds and looked into a shocked Jason's eyes.

"Jason…I know I can't tell you to not do what you think is right. But promise me that you will at least try to be safe."

Jason smiled in response pulled her closer.

"I promise Emily…"

"Tommy over here!" yelled Adam who was running with Tanya, and Kat, all their hands up in the air trying to get Tommy to throw the ball to one of them.

"Catch! Adam" responded Tommy laughing, throwing the ball in Adams reach.

Just as the ball was about to fall in Adams hands, Tanya jumped up and grabbed the ball, shocking Adam and the others, falling on the ground.

"Suckers!" She teased holding the ball up.

"Oh no you don't!" said Adam jumping on top of her playfully trying to get the ball from Tanya who refused to hand over.

"Hey Adam leave her alone!" said Kat about to go help out her friend in need. Just then, Tommy ran up from behind her and grabbed her by the waist and gently tackled her to the ground and the four continued on fighting for the ball.

Rocky on the other hand was leaning on a tree, with his eyes closed, enjoying the weather and atmosphere, but also, like Jason, had an uneasy feeling inside. In his back pocket was the broken power morpheR. He knew that Jason wasn't going to like the look of It. He hoped that this day wouldn't come where he had to explain what happened but it was here and he owed Jason the truth…the full story.

"Rocky!"

Rocky opened up his eyes and looked over to see Jason walking over towards him, holding hands with Emily.

Here goes…

"How's it going Rocky!" said Emily bending down to hug him heartwarmingly. Rocky hugged back with a smile.

"Pretty good, glad you can make it!"

The two finished hugging and Emily looked back at Jason who had a serious expression on his face looking directly at Rocky. She knew she needed to go.

"Ill go see what the others are to…"

Emily ran off to meet Tommy and the others, leaving the two friends alone.

"Lets get down to business Rocky" said Jason.

"Alrighty then…"

Hesitantly, Rocky reached in his back pocket and took out the damaged power morphed and immediately the feeling that Jason drove to the park with came shooting right back with a vengeance. It was darker a tad bit darker due to all the burn marks on it, rusty and what was worse…the Tyranno power coin had 5 deep cracks right in the middle of it. There was no way in hell, that morpheR was functional.

"What happened…?" asked Jason taking the Power Morpher into his hands and further examining it.

"Rito happened…" replied Rocky, feeling agony as he watched his friend examine a meaningful device that practically didn't work anymore.

"It happened not too long after the power transfer. Rita sent her brother Rito to attack Angel grove and as always we answered the call to get rid of him. At first we thought it was going to be as easy as just getting rid of him like any other monster…but we were wrong. We got caught in an ambush where 2 to 3 other monsters were now fighting against us. We were getting our tails kicked man but we still fought hard…and we had a chance to retreat and prevent what happened to our powers from happening."

Rocky paused. He didn't want to continue because he knew the next part would send Jason over the edge.

"Rocky…keep going."

"Rocky looked away and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

"During the fight…the megazords were losing a lot of energy and alpha kept giving us energy but it was becoming way too much. Zordon warned us that if he gave us anymore, the increase in energy could strip us of our ranger powers. Normally, we'd retreat, regroup, and go out again but Tommy insisted that we take the risk and since he is the leader, we had to go along with it."

Jason clutched his power morpheR tightly and felt a sudden rush of anger begin to build up.

"In the end, the energy did become too much. So, that as well as the continued attacks by Rito and friends resulted in the Zords exploding and our morphers…in the shape they are in now."

Jason slowly turned his head over to Tommy's direction and tucked his power morphed into the back of his belt.

"Wait Jason…what are you about to do?"

Jason didn't answer but began to make his way to Tommy, with a clenched fist and the intent to beat some sense into him.


	4. Fool Proof

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight For The Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 4: Fool proof

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters/Villains belong to Saban/Bandai.

"Gasket, so how do you suppose we finally get rid of the rangers?" asked Zedd sitting at a table with Rito, Rita, Finster, and Goldar. Acherina stood by the 4 with her bow and arrow still pointed at them and Gasket remained In Zedd's seat with his hands on his chin, staying silent.

"Hey Gas keg!" yelled Rito "I believe Ed asked you a question!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with Gasket, vermin!" replied Archerina pointing her arrow at Rito. "He will reply when he's ready."

"Its been half an hour! " yelled Rita. "He's had to come up with something!"

"Shut your mouth! Do you want to die?"

"We can't take this silence anymore!" said Goldar standing up pointing his sword at Archerina. "You better tell us something now!"

Archerina pulled back a bow and arrow and blasted Goldar in the chest sending him flying into the other room, knocking him unconscious and riling up Rita Rito and Zedd.

"That's it!" cried Zedd pointing his Z staff at Archeria. "I've had enough of you!"

"Do it Zeddykins!" cried Rita.

"Blast her! ED!" yelled Rito!

A stream of electricity came from behind and struck Zedd's Z staff knocking it out of his hands and once it hit the floor, it instantly became a snake, which enraged Zedd even more. This was the second time since the white (now red zeo ranger) that his staff broke.

"No wonder you fools weren't able to take down those rangers", said Gasket pointing at Zedd with his index finger smoking. "You guys can barely keep patient."

Zedd turned around rapidly, and his body was now fiery red with anger.

"Gasket you are really pushing it, give me one reason why I shouldn't have the tanga's and puddies tear you apart piece by piece!"

"The plan is in tact…"

"About time! Now spill it!"

"Yeah!'' Cried Rita. "How are we going to end those power brats?"

"Do you guys know what you and my father have in common?" asked Gasket. "You guys were too soft on the rangers…thus resulting in them prevailing every single time."

"Uhh your point, Gas Keg?" Asked Rito scratching his head.

"We are going to launch a full frontal assault on the rangers and make sure they are completely helpless in the process."

"Helpless?" Zedd questioned.

Gasket rose from Zedd's chair and walked over with his back turned to the others, to the balcony where he could see a perfect view of earth.

"Yes helpless…I along with Archerina will attack downtown angel grove with a platoon of Cogs. While we are doing that, Goldar and Rito, along with a platoon of Tanga warriors will go the power chamber and plant a bomb in the Zeo Zords holding bay. The rangers will have no choice but to separate in order to try and stop them and with half of their team gone, they will be easy for me and Archerina to defeat. Once the other half of the rangers get to the power chamber, the tanga's should hold be able to hold them off until Rito and Goldar should be able to plant the bomb. Me and Archerina will then regroup with them and then-"

Gasket's sentence was then cut off by the sudden abrupt slamming of Rita's staff on the ground.

"And where do me and Zedd come into play?"

Gasket turned back around and clenched his fist.

"You two play the most important role in this plan. The rangers will most likely regroup at the power chamber, thus making the final part of this plan the easiest. Once we give you two the signal, you will make us grow. The rangers will most likely call on their Zords which will automatically trigger the bomb and set it off, destroying the bay entirely and trapping their Zords inside. Without their Zords, the rangers will be helpless against us and we'll finally crush them and Zordon. Angel Grove will finally be ours for the taking. After that, the world!"

Zedd began to laugh in a menacing way.

"Gasket I guess you really aren't like your tin-headed father after all. Even HE couldn't come up with a plan this ruthless!"

"Shut up Zedd", said Rita knocking Zedd in the head with her staff. "You couldn't either!"

"So what do you think Zedd?" Asked Gasket, pretty much knowing now how Zedd felt about all of this.

"I think that its time to finally get rid of the power rangers!"

To be continued…


	5. Its Morphin time

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 5: Its Morphin Time!

"Jase wait, "said Rocky getting up to try and stop an enraged Jason who was heading towards tommy with with his damaged power morpheR in hand.

"Rocky, don't get involved and just stay back!" replied Jason who was just a few feet away from Tommy. Rocky immediately stopped in his tracks and watched as what could possibly be a serious fight break out.

I trusted him with the team…why did he have to go and do something so stupid? Thought Jason. Eyes still locked at a clueless Tommy who was play fighting on the floor with Kat.

And why didn't he tell me…?

Tommy managed to get on top of Kat who seemed to be overpowering him for the last few minutes and pinned both of her arms down to the ground and looked into her eyes with a mocking look on his face.

"You've been nothing but a pain in the butt since we've gotten here, you know that?"

"Same could be said for you mister!" replied Kat sticking her tongue out at him. "I suggest you get off of me unless you plan on starting and finishing something."

Tommy smirked at Kat and brought his face closer to hers.

"Maybe I do…"

"Come here."

Kat rapidly brought her head up, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Tommy's and the two began kissing each other slowly and passionately.

"Hey you two get a room!" said Adam who was lying on Tanya's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

Emily, who decided to give the couple's their space, was sitting at a near by table with her hand on her chin and the concerned look from before was on her face once again. Its been fifteen, close to twenty minutes since Jason and Rocky have been talking. Could he have gotten the response he was looking for? Is it possible that he could go back to being a ranger again? One part of her wanted Jason to be happy but at the same time there was another part of her that wished that Jason wouldn't be able to return to being a power ranger. Tommy and the others could handle whatever trouble that might come to angel grove. There was no need for him to go back and risk his life again…

This is so complicated…

Suddenly, she saw Jason walking in the direction of her and the others.

"Jason!"

As Emily walked up to him, she saw the angry expression on his face. It indicated two things: indicated that he didn't get the answer he was looking for and that he was about to unleash that anger at someone. She had to stop him.

"Hey is everything alright?" She asked, catching up to him but he walked right past her saying nothing and continued towards the person he wanted to have a few words with.

"Jason! What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Tommy and heard Emily's cry and rose up off of Kat, who now had a confused look on her face. He then saw Jason heading towards him and knew from the look on his face that he wasn't here to say "hi".

He then ran up to him to try and see what was wrong and as soon as he got close Jason rapidly swung his right fist towards his face and not a second too soon, he blocked the punch with a shocked look on his face.

"Jason, what gives?"

Jason then swung again but this time with his left and Tommy ducked and instantly back flipped a few feet back, giving him some distance. Tanya and the others ran over to Tommy's side rapidly, while Emily ran over to Jason's.

"Jase, what's going on?"

"Remember this Tommy?" replied Jason angrily tossing his broken power morpher right at Tommy's feet. Tommy stayed silent. Now it all made sense.

"Jase…I'm sorry about-"

"About what Tommy? Being a stubborn idiot who refused to retreat?"

"Listen Jase, I thought we could handle them, I didn't think that-'

"That's the damn issue, Tommy!" replied Jason. "You don't think!"

"Jason, Tommy isn't the only one who is to blame for what happened…" said Adam "We all equally took part in that battle that cost us our old powers!"

"Don't give me that…a leader is supposed to know when enough is enough, especially when their powers are on the line! Ring a bell Tommy?"

Tommy looked away trying to fight the memories of his short term time(s) as the ranger. Kat knew things weren't going to get any better from here so it was time for her to step in. She tossed his power morpher at him and he caught it.

"Jason, what's done is done. Your powers are-"

"If you have an issue regarding your powers Jason, I suggest you take it up with Zedd" Tommy said looking down on the ground in agony. "There's more behind this story."

"I'm listening…"

"Not too long after we got our Ninja powers, Zedd was able to find a way to use the energy from our old powers to create a new team of rangers who had the same exact suits as us. Too make things worse, he was able to reconfigure the Thunder Zords."

Jason's anger towards Tommy began to lessen but his dislike for Zedd was increasing as Tommy continued on explaining.

"We got into battle with them and they were equally matched with us. However, the white Tiger Zord appeared and combined with the Thunder Megazord. Before I could get the Falcon Zord to combine with the Ninja Megazord to even up the odds, they ran off and we never seen them again."

A smirk rose on Jason's face.

"So what you're saying is that, my powers are fully functional but some idiot that Zedd picked up, has them?"

"Wait Jason…don't tell us that you're planning to go get those powers back." said Tanya with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Jason please…" Emily added in, putting her hand on his back. She also had a look of concern on her face.

This could be my chance to finally be of use…there's no way I can pass this up. Jason thought to himself as the others tried to convince him not to go through with his plan.

"I'm going to get those powers back guys…"

"Jason, No! Its too dangerous!" cried Kat. "What do you think will happen if Zedd finds out you're after your powers!"

"News flash bro. You're powerless!" Rocky added in. "There's also the fact that you're probably gonna have to face who ever has your powers in their ranger form."

"Not exactly…"

Jason looked at his power morpher again and even though it was crazy, there was a gut feeling inside of him telling him that the power morpher was probably still functional. He could at least try and-

"Tommy!" cried Kat!

Jason looked up and Tommy was in the process of landing a round house kick on the right side of his face. Jason immediately blocked the attack with his right arm and Tommy landed on his feet. Jason glared at him

"I can't let you put yourself in danger again Jason…give me the morpher."

Jason tucked the morpher in the back of his belt and continued to glare at Tommy.

"You want this morpher? You're gonna have to come and get it."

"Jason stop!" said Emily "Its not worth it."

"She's right Jason…"

"Shut up…"

"Damn it Jason! Its over! Just give me the damn morpher!"

"No…"

Tommy sighed heavily and charged at Jason. Immediately both started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at each other and as expected, they both were able to read one another as always. Not a single one landed a hit on one another but they continuously blocked each others moves.\

Jason then grabbed Tommy's left arm as he threw a punch at him and flipped him over but Tommy landed on his knees, twisted his body to get out of Jason's hold and kicked Jason in the chest sending him crashing to the floor. The resilient Jason got up not even a second after and charged at Tommy. As soon as he got close, he jumped up and rapidly threw 2 kicks, one with both legs and Tommy quickly blocked both of them while putting his arms in a cross position. Jason landed on the floor and raised his index finger at Tommy and brought it back and forth.

Tommy grunted and charged at Jason again. He threw a kick with his left leg aiming for Jason's ribs. Jason quickly knocked Tommy's leg way, and threw a punch aiming at his face. Tommy ducked, rapidly turned his body around and ended up behind Jason who was too slow to react. Tommy kicked him hard in the back, sending him crashing to the ground face first.

Tommy sighed.

"Jason…we don't have to keep doing this."

Jason, while still on the ground clenched his fist and slowly brought him self up.

"Just give me the morpher, Jase. Don't risk it."

Jason reached for the power morpher in the back of his belt and unbuckled it.

" I have to, Tommy."

"Jason don't!" cried Emily.

"Its too risky!" said Adam.

"Its not worth it!" cried Rocky.

"Think about what you're doing, Jason!" said Tanya

"Tommy, stop him!" cried Kat.

Tommy stood his ground and stared at Jason.

"I don't even I think can now…"

Jason turned around and faced Tommy with a grin on his face.

Here goes nothing…

Jason pulled out his power morpher and does a full wide counter clockwise arm gesture.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

He then thrusts the morpher forth with both hands braced behind it.

Jason is then covered in red electricity and yells "Tyrannosaurus!"

Tommy and the others are in shock as Jason is wearing the red and white diamond checkered chest costume with the T-Rex style helmet standing in a fighting stance.

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Jason in a serious tone. "You're not gonna morph?"

Tommy then backed away.

"Jason, you're taking a huge risk here and I'm not gonna do this…"

"Your loss…hyahh!"

Jason rapidly ran towards Tommy and before Tommy could react, Jason grabbed him and kneed him in the chest, making Tommy groan in pain. Jason then kicked him right in the chest sending him crashing to the ground on his back.

"Tommy!" Cried Kat who then ran over to him to help him up. She then looked at Jason.

"Are you happy now? Just stop!"

"Kat" said Tommy as he made his way up grunting. "I'm alright Kat…Don't worry about me."

"If I were you Tommy, id morph." said Jason getting ready for another attack.

"You're not giving me much of a choice…"

Kat quickly ran back to the others who could do nothing else but watch this fight continue. This wasn't just any fight. This was a fight between the current leader of the power rangers and the ex-leader. Everyone, even the frightened Emily knew better than to interfere.

There has to be a catch here, thought Jason waiting for Tommy to morph. This power morpher is totally fried and I was able to morph just fine. Oh well, ill deal with the consequences after, if there are any.

"Its morphin time!" cried Tommy.

Suddenly the communicators went off which stopped Tommy as he was about to do his morphin sequence. The others ran over to him and stood behind him to hear what Zordon had to say. Tommy then looked at Jason.

"Looks like we'll have to hold this off…"

"Power down!" said Jason swinging both arms down to his sides and his suit instantly dissolved away.

"And it looks like the original Red Ranger is back in business."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm really bad at fight scenes so I'm looking up how to write better ones! But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Next up. Things start to get serious!


	6. The Battle Begins

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for The Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins

"Rangers, report to the power chamber immediately", said Zordon with a strong sense of urgency. "It's urgent."

Tommy looked at the others who looked back at him. The last time they were called to the power chamber was a few weeks ago when Jason was in danger of losing his life and they needed to return the Gold Ranger powers to Trey. Also, that same was the same time where they finally defeated King Mondo. The fact that they were being called in by Zordon meant one of two things: Mondo ended up surviving the attack or there was a new evil that surfaced. Either way, they needed to Ranger up and fight.

"Alright Zordon we're on our-"began Tommy then he looked at Jason who looked back at him with a look of complete seriousness. He knew that he and the others had a potential threat to take care of but despite how crazy things were a few minutes ago and how crazy his best friends plan was, he couldn't leave him hanging.

"Zordon…Jason has repossession of his old power morpher and its working." Said Tommy with a hint of concern in his voice. "Could he come with us to the power chamber?"

There was silence for awhile as the rangers including Jason waited for a response.

"Jason, report to the power chamber with the other rangers" said Zordon. "We'll do our best to deal with your situation."

Jason nodded in response. "Thanks Zordon."

Tommy ended the call to Zordon and looked at the others.

"Let's go."

In strips of five colors, the rangers teleported to the command center, leaving Jason and Emily alone.

Hopefully Zordon could help me find the guy who has the other power morpher…thought Jason as he pulled out his Gold communicator and put it around his wrist. He was about to teleport to the power chamber but Emily lightly grabbed his shirt. Jason sighed and turned around to face his girlfriend, who by the expression of her face wasn't too happy.

"So this is it Jason?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes. "It's back to being a ranger huh?"

Jason looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Emily, everything will be ok." He said. "Don't worry please."

"Jason, be careful please." Emily responded, sniffling. "I heard what the others said, what you plan on doing is really dangerous…"

Jason smiled and gently touched her face.

"I will be and I'll be back in one piece when this is all over. Get back to the house and stay there. It looks like things are going to get a little bit crazy here."

Emily responded by nodding and smiling weakly at her boyfriend. It didn't matter how confident Jason was in doing what he was planning to do, she was still going to be worried about him and not be able to rest easy until he was back home, safe and sound in her arms.

Jason quickly kissed her, the two parted away from each other and Emily began walking quickly back home as Jason told her to.

Jason looked around to double check there wasn't anyone else around and went in his back pocket andf focused his attention on his Gold wrist communicator. He was certain that Trey wasn't going to need it when he went back to Triphoria so he kept it, just in case a day like this came along.

He put it on his left wrist and smirked.

Here goes…

He pressed on the small button located on the right side of the communicator and teleported in a stream of gold to the command center.

In 20 seconds, Jason was back in his second home, the power chamber. Even though nothing changed since the last time he was there a few weeks ago, it still felt great to be back.

"Jason, it is so good to see you again!" said Alpha, in a burst of excitement. "Ai yi yi!"

Jason smiled and patted Alpha on the back. "Thanks, it feels great to be back, again."

"I too want to say it is a pleasure to see you again Jason, but I also wish it was under better circumstances." Said Zordon, nodding at Jason. "Now that you're all here, let's begin."

"I understand Zordon." Jason replied, ready to hear what the situation was and most importantly get into action. "What's going on?"

"Rangers, several weeks ago you successfully defeated King Mondo and his forces, thus stopping the invasion of the machine empire" said Zordon. "However, Mondo and Archerina have decided to come out of hiding and are launching a full frontal assault on Angel grove. Behold the viewing globe."

The rangers immediately focused their attention to the small round tube near alpha's machines, where they saw the citizens of angel grove running in fear as Cogs ran after them. Gasket and Archerina were sending energy blasts all over, destroying many buildings, increasing the fear of the citizens. Jason and the others continued to watch in shock as all of this commenced.

"We have to stop them. And fast" said Tommy.

"Looks like they're taking things a lot more seriously this time as well" replied Kat putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "They shouldn't be too difficult to take down, seeing that we've faced them many times before."

"Right" replied Adam. "Let's go take care of them."

"Rangers, be very cautious" added Zordon "You mustn't take Gasket and Archerina lightly. Yes, you may have faced them before but with Mondo out of the picture, they are sure to be more ruthless as ever."

All the rangers nodded in unison. Tommy was about to get in position to morph but stopped himself and remembered Jason. He then walked over to his best friend, despite their previous confrontation a few minutes ago.

"Hey bro, you sure you'll be fine?'

Jason turned to look at Tommy and immediately felt a surge of regret, still having not forgotten about what happened between them.

"Yeah man, I'll be fine. " He replied nodding at him. "I'll join you guys soon…if it's possible."

"It will be man, don't worry."

"Thanks bro… sorry for earlier."

Tommy smiled and held out his hand to his good friend.

"No worries and it would be great to have the original Red Ranger fight with us."

Jason returned the expression and gesture.

"Just like good old times. Now get outta here man, I'll do my best to join you asap."

"See you out there man."

Tommy then walked over to the others and got in position to morph.

"Be safe rangers'!" said Zordon. "And may the power protect you."

"Thanks Zordon" replied Tommy nodding. "It's morphin time!"

All five rangers successfully completed the morph sequence, activating their powers.

"Zeo Ranger one. Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two. Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three. Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four. Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five. Red!"

Jason watched in envy as his friends morphed and teleported to head into battle.

"Jason, with the others in battle, it's time for us to settle this matter regarding your powers" said Zordon. Jason looked up at Zordon with a serious look on his face, indicating that he meant business and would do whatever it took to retrieve his powers.

"Zordon, I was told that Zedd stole the energy from our old powers and that someone else now has control of my old powers" said Jason."I was hoping that I could go and retrieve the powers. "

"Ai Yi Yi Jason!" exclaimed Alpha, waving his arms up and down and walking over to Jason. "Jason, the person who has your Red Power morpher is a highly dangerous criminal!"

"Alpha is correct Jason" Zordon added. "Also, we don't know about the current whereabouts of Rita and Lord Zedd. If they were to find out that you were after your old powers, they will most certainly try to stop you. With your Gold Ranger powers gone and the others in battle, you will be at a great disadvantage."

I knew he would say that.

"Not exactly" said Jason taking out the damaged Power morpher and Alpha immediately started going crazy.

"Jason you mustn't use this Power Morpher anymore! "He said with great urgency. "Once the old power Morphers were destroyed, the link they had to the morphing grid became unstable!"

"In result Jason" continued Zordon. "Morphing could result in you being destroyed. This is a risk that you shouldn't take."

Jason knew this from the moment he looked at the power morpher that morphing would probably be dangerous. However, he took the risk during the fight with Tommy and nothing happened. It was probably luck that saved him from any potential issues. Still, he would gladly take the risk again. The powers that were currently in possession of the criminal were his and with his friends taking part in a dangerous fight, now was a perfect time to take them back in time to help them.

"I don't care." Jason responded clutching on to the power morpher and giving a fierce look to Zordon. "Those powers are mine and I refuse to just sit back while the other rangers are in battle and could use my help."

Zordon nodded in response. He knew that trying to talk Jason out of what he was planning to do wasn't going to be effective. Just like Tommy, being a ranger was the only thing that Jason was used to being in life. It was in his blood, it was his who he would always be at the end. If risking his life to retrieve his rightful powers back was what Jason wanted to do, so be it.

"Very well Jason. You determination to help your friends cannot be overlooked and you are ready to take on the risks associated with what you plan to do. We will not stand in your way. Alpha, begin a nationwide search for Farai Jukwa. "

"Thank you Zordon!"

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Alpha inputting commands into the computers."Right away, Zordon."

"Jason, you must also be very alert." Zordon began. "We do not know the whereabouts of Rita and Lord Zedd. Chances are they will not hesitate in trying to stop you from retrieving your powers."

Great, just what I need…

"Zordon, I've located Farai. I'm putting in the coordinates to teleport Jason now."

It's finally time…

"Jason, the time has come. Please be careful and may the power protect you."

Jason nodded at Alpha and Zordon.

"Let's do this."


	7. Machines In Motion

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 7: Machines In Motion

The ranger's teleported to the location that Zordon informed them about and immediately saw the chaos being caused by Gasket and company. They also encountered the numerous citizens running away from the attacks and ran past them, telling them to get to safety. Once the citizens cleared out Gasket and Archerina jumped down from a building and stood in front of the rangers with a squad of cogs.

"Rangers, what a pleasure it is for you to join us!" said Gasket, pointing his sword at the rangers. "With my father out of the picture, no one is going to stop me from taking control of the world. Not even you!"

"Dream on Gasket" replied Zeo ranger 5 holding up his fist. "We've gotten rid of Mondo and you're gonna join him!"

"You'll be destroyed trying" exclaimed Archerina.

"Precisely…Cogs attack!" cried Gasket. Immediately the Cogs, followed by Gasket and Archerina charged towards the rangers.

"Let's go guys!"

The rangers charged the machines as well and both sides clashed, beginning the epic battle.

Zeo ranger 4 blocked a punch from a cog and kicked it in the chest sending it crashing into 3 more cogs, making them crash into each other and malfunction.

"I can't wait until you guys are gone for good!"

Another Cog then grabbed him by the neck and two others ran towards him with their fists pulled back, ready to punch. He rapidly pulled out his Zeo pistol and blasted the two cogs in the chest.

"Man, these guys are serious" he said catching a quick breath and then ran back into battle.

"Bring it on!" cried Zeo Ranger 3 after round house kicking two cogs making them crash to the floor and malfunction. 3 more ran towards him and he rapidly blocked a punch and flipped the cog over to the crowed, punched another in the chest sending it crashing to the floor and quickly swept his foot on the ground, making the last cog fall to the ground. All 3 malfunctioned and another bunch came running towards his direction.

"Here we go again," he said charging towards them.

Both Zeo ranger's 1 and 2 did a double back flip turned around and elbowed two cogs in the chest. 2 more cogs jumped, and leaped towards Zeo ranger 2.

"Tanya!" exclaimed Zeo ranger 1 "Pink Power Disk!"

Instantly, the Pink power disk appeared in her hands and she quickly threw it at the Cogs. The weapon forcefully knocked into both cogs, making them hit the floor and malfunction.

"Thanks Kat" said Zeo ranger 2 as Zeo ranger 1 helped her up. The two took a second to breathe but their rest was cut short by a powerful blast that knocked them both to the ground. Once the smoke settled and both of the shocked rangers got back up, they were facing Archerina who had her arrows pointed at them.

"Don't think you pitiful rangers are out of the water just yet."

"We've taken care of you before Archerina!"Replied Zeo ranger 1 in a stance ready for action. "Ready Tanya?!"

"Right behind you Kat" replied Zeo ranger 2 with her Yellow Power Double clubs at hand. "Let's get rid of her for good this time."

Not too far from the other rangers, Zeo ranger 5 and Gasket were engaged in a fierce battle. Both fighters cried out as they swung both of their swords at each other. Both of the blades clashed together, resulting in a loud "clank." Gasket then used his force to push Zeo ranger 5 away from him and threw an energy blast at him with his left hand.

Zeo ranger 5 jumped up, missing the blast and swung his Power sword down towards Gaskets head.

"Hyah!"

"Not so fast, ranger!"

Gasket rapidly, brought his sword above his head and blocked the attack. Zeo ranger 5 then back flipped to the ground and swung his sword, aiming at the ride side of Gaskets waist. Gasket used his right arm to block the attack and slashed Zeo ranger in the chest with his sword using his left hand then viciously kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards to the ground. As the resilient ranger approached the ground, he rapidly pulled out his Zeo pistol and fired five shots at Gaskets chest knocking him down to the floor.

"You're not gonna get rid of me so easily Gasket" said Zeo ranger 5 struggling to get up, holding his chest and grunting. Gasket rose up, struggling in the process and clenched his fist.

"Is that so Red Ranger? We'll I have news for you. If you think this is all I've got...then you are sadly mistaken, Cogs!"

Instantly, a platoon of cogs appeared and ran towards the fatigued but persistent ranger.

"This is going exactly as planned" thought Gasket as the Cogs engaged in Battle with Zeo Ranger 5. "The end of those meddlesome rangers is near. HAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile…

Goldar and Rito finally made it outside the Zeo Zord holding bay, both holding a box that contained five explosives. Both the villains were actually surprised to be back in the same place they blew up not too long ago. When they blew up the Command center, not only did they drop the Zeo Crystal, which gave the rangers the Zeo powers, but within a few days, the Command Center was rebuilt into the Power Chamber. It made all the hard work they put into destroying the rangers seem pointless. After something like that, you would think that they'd be the last two people sent on a mission such as this. Luckily for them all they had to do was just plant the explosives across the place and just wait for the rangers to come to them, successfully playing the part in Gaskets plan.

"Looks like they spruced up the place quite a bit huh Goldy?" asked Rito scratching his head. "That darn bomb should've wiped this place of the map! Oh well."

"Oh will you shut it?" replied Goldar knocking him in the back of the head. "Let's hurry up and plant the explosives, the next part of Gaskets plan could start anytime now."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Both of them walked inside of the dark holding bay and turned on the motion censored light revealing the Zeo Zords, The Super Zeo Zords, Warrior Wheel, and The Red Battlezord.

"Aha!" exclaimed Rito looking and walking over to the Zords with Goldar. "So this is where they keep these bad boys! Gonna love the look on their faces when they're trapped inside here and can't call on them!"

The two spent 10 minutes carefully putting the explosives around the holding area and walked back outside. They both looked at each other, grinning. It was time for the next phase.

"Tanga's, its show time!" Cried Rito loudly raising his sword in the air. Instantly, a squad of Tangas appeared and they along, with Rito and Goldar ran towards the entrance of the entrance of the Power chamber.

"The end of the rangers is near!"

Alpha just finished teleporting Jason to his destination when the alarm came on, startling him and Zordon.

"Ai yi yi! What is it now?!"

Alpha quickly pressed the buttons on the computer and on the viewing globe, it showed Rito, Goldar, and the Tanga's approaching the power chamber. Immedi ately, the robot began to panic with fear, as always.

"Zordon Rito, Goldar and The Tanga's are on their way to the command center! What do we do?!"

"Alpha, contact the rangers immediately" replied Zordon with much concern in his voice. "The fact that those two are here, alongside Gasket's attack on angel grove means that Rita and Zedd have joined forces with them."

"But the rangers are still in battle with Gasket and Archerina, Zordon!" replied Alpha with a highly concerned voice. "Are you sure?"

Zordon knew the potential risk at hand to Angel grove if the rangers were to come to their aid. Still, if they did nothing and the power chamber potentially suffered the same fate as last time when both of them attacked, the rangers will be at risk for losing their powers and will be at the mercy of Gasket and Archerina. With Jason gone and no time frame as to when he'll be back or if he'll be back, Zordon had to do what was necessary.

"I understand it is indeed, a risky decision Alpha but it has to be done. Contact the rangers."

"Oh Ai Yi Yi…on it Zordon."

Back at Rita and Zedd's palace the two wedded Villains watched as Gaskets plan was falling into place. The rangers were beginning to show signs of weakness against Gasket and Archerina's assault, and Rito and Goldar seemed to be doing well at their position at the power Chamber. All was going well.

"Can you believe it my dear piece of misery?" asked Zedd with his arm wrapped around Rita's waist laughing. "We're close to seeing the end of the end of the rangers and the beginning of our reign over the entire world! It's all coming together perfectly!"

Rita responded with a vicious laugh and raised her staff in the air.

"If only that Tin can Mondo could see how much farther we've come along! Hahaha! Right-"

"What is this?!" exclaimed Zedd cutting Rita off and running to the porch of the palace. He put his two fingers on his head and a red light shot out from his eyes, examining the earth. He saw a red streak of light going to familiar area of Angel grove which was the hide out of one of his inactive Dark rangers. Seeing that the Zeo's were currently in battle, there was only one other person that could be heading there. Jason.

"That insolent fool!" roared Zedd slamming the end of his staff on the ground. "The former Red Ranger is going to try and take Farai's powers. Those powers are mine and no one else's! How dare he?!"

"Zeddy, send team of Tanga's to Farai's location!" Rita Replied putting her hand on Zedd's shoulder. "He doesn't have any more powers so he won't last long against them!"

"Wonderful Idea my dear…TANGA's GO AND WELCOME GOOD OL JASON WITH A SURPRISE!" cried Zedd holding his staff in the air. "That'll teach him!"

To be continued…


	8. Enter Farai

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 8: Enter Farai

After about a minute of teleporting from the command center, Jason found himself in a part of Angel Grove that he was unfamiliar with. He was used to seeing many people walking around, industrial buildings left and right, and the live atmosphere. The area he was in now was the total opposite. The area was very quiet, no one was walking around. Also, the buildings were much smaller and a lot more beat up than that of the city and there was a tense atmosphere that lingered in the air, which caused him to raise his guard. Farai was here. Jason was sure of it.

The former ranger began walking around the strange area, never failing to look behind and around him every few steps.

"The bad vibe I'm getting from this place is serious" said Jason, still being very cautious of his surroundings. "Gotta stay sharp…"

Jason continued walking until he reached a particular set of buildings that were a lot more beat up than the others and the negative vibe that he was feeling before, got much stronger. The man he was looking for, the Dark Red Power Ranger was in one of those buildings. And based on the information that Zordon and Alpha provided about him, getting back the Power Morpher was not going to be an easy task.

The determined ranger, despite the odds that were against him, including the fact that his only protection was his own barely functional power morpher, took a deep breath and began walking towards the buildings. After a few more steps, 6 black-purple-ish shadows appeared in front of Jason and they reemerged into Tanga's.

"Damn it, Zordon was right," mumbled Jason as he got in position to fight the Tanga's who were now circling him. "Zedd must've caught on. But I can't let him stop me…HYAH!"

Jason dashed towards the Tenga in from of him and kicked it in the chest, sending it crashing to the ground. The others quickly followed suit and charged towards him, beginning the handicapped fight. Jason blocked a punch from a Tenga using his left arm and rapidly blocked another simultaneously from another with his right. He then took both of them down by rapidly kicking both of them in the chest one by one using his right leg and then flipping them to the ground. Jason was then kicked from behind and fell to the ground but immediately got up but was grabbed by the two other Tengas and was punched in the chest by another, sending him crashing to the floor once again, holding his chest in pain.

"Damn it…these guys are worse than the cogs. But I gotta hold them off."

"You had enough you powerless brat?" Cried one of the Tengas teasing the injured ranger who was getting up and clutched at his morpher, which was tucked in the back of his belt.

"Should I risk it? I can't waste any more time on them but there's too many of them."

"So what's it gonna be loser?!" said another Tenga, as it and the remaining three ran towards Jason. With no other option, Jason grabbed the morpher from the back of his belt and held it out in front of him.

"Here goes. It's morphin-! "

"Don't even think about it!" said a voice, behind the Tenga's, which caused Jason to stop in the middle of his morph and the Tanga's to stop and look back.

The Tenga's split as the individual made his way through them and stopped a few feet in front of Jason who stood his ground and simply glared at the man who he came here for.

FaraiTezuka."

*Back in Angel Grove city*

The rangers fight against Gasket and Archerina was not only becoming more intense but increasingly tiring as well. It wouldn't be long before the Rangers couldn't take any more.

"This is getting outta hand, Hyah!" exclaimed Zeo ranger 3 as he slashed two cogs in the chest with his Power Blades and got hit with multiple blasts from behind, sending him stumbling in pain into a larger group of cogs who were ready to unleash an onslaught of vicious attacks on him.

"Rocky!" Cried Zeo ranger 3 as he back flipped into the air, shooting down a majority of the cogs as he made his way to the ground.

Zeo ranger 3 then ran over to his comrade who was now kneeling down on one knee.

"There's way too many of them, I don't know much longer we'll be able to last."

"The Rangers are down!" said one of the Cogs, as more gathered together in front of them with their blasters ready and aimed at the two rangers.

"Time to finish them off!"

"Damn it!"

Simultaneously, the cogs fired their weapons at both the defenseless Zeo rangers 3 and 4. The merciless blasts hit both rangers. The intensity of the blasts sent them flying backwards then they both hit the ground in pain holding their injured body parts. Both their bodies flashed briefly in the color suit they were wearing and they were back to their civilian forms.

"What now?" said Rocky groaning as slowly rose up. "We can't hold them off any more with just the two of us."

"We have to regroup with the others." replied Adam as too struggled to get to his feet. "And now!"

The cogs were running rapidly towards them with their weapons still in hand ready to deliver another assault. The two injured rangers began running, hoping they could catch up with their friends.

A few feet away, Zeo rangers one and two also continued on with their intense battle with Archerina and the Cogs. It was evident that fatigue was beginning to take its toll on both of the rangers but they refused to give up.

"Give up rangers!" said Archerina blocking a punch from Zeo ranger one and punching her in the chest, sending her stumbling back.

"Never!" replied Zeo ranger one holding her chest. "Tanya, now!"

Immediately, Zeo ranger two jumped on Zeo ranger one's right shoulder and launched herself at Archerina with her power clubs in hand.

"Take this Archerina!"

"Fool!" laughed Archerina as the ranger was within striking range. "Cogs!"

Instantly, a group of cogs appeared behind Archerina and fired their weapons at the airborne Zeo ranger two.

"Tanya, no!"

"Kat!"

It was too late, multiple blasts hit Zeo ranger one in the chest and she cried in pain as she hit the ground. 

Zeo ranger urgently ran to her fallen comrade whose body was now flashing yellow and then demorphed .

"Tanya, are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine, Kat…ahh!"

Zeo ranger one looked at her friend in desperation as she groaned in pain. This put her in a very bad position. As much she wanted to go back into action and continue fighting Archerina, who was now laughing in amusement, she knew she couldn't leave Tanya.

"One ranger down, another one to go" said Archerina laughing as she pointed her arrow at both rangers. "Goodbye rangers!"

Archerina fired an arrow at Zeo ranger one and Tanya.

"Teleporting NOW!"

Zeo ranger one held on to Tanya with one arm as she Teleported away to a nearby location. The blasts hit the ground causing a sizable explosion. Archerina threw her weapon on the ground and stomped her foot on the ground in anger.

"I almost had them both! Cogs, spread out and find those rangers…NOW!"

Jason and Farai continued to stare at each other, both standing still with numerous thoughts going through both of their heads.

_This is it. I'm finally face to face with the man who stole my powers. But the question is…can I defeat him? He's a dangerous criminal and who knows what he might do to hold on to my power morpher._

_No…_

_The fact that he is a dangerous criminal makes it even more important that I take my power morpher back. That's way too much power for someone like him to have control over. He probably won't play fair while fighting him. I'll have to pull all the stops. If it means, once again risking my body using the busted up morpher that I have, so be it._

"Well well well. So you're the oh so great Jason" said Farai continuing to stare down his potential opponent. "I must admit, you have guts coming all the way out here alone."

"There's something of mine that you have" replied Jason doing the same.

. "My power morpher."

Farai grinned, reached in the back of his belt and took out Jason's Power Morpher. Jason clenched his fist and his at Farai became more intense.

"Oh you mean this?"

"Hand it over, Farai."

"Last time I checked, your time as Red, let alone a ranger in general is over. Go back to living a regular life or I'll make you regret coming out here. I'm the Red Ranger now."

Jason replied by getting into a fighting stance.

"Not for long. My friends need my help; I'm taking back my powers."

Farai tucked the Power Morpher back in the back of his belt.

"Good luck."

Jason ran towards Farai, jumped up and threw a round house kick, which Farai ducked and kicked Jason on the back sending him to the ground.

"C'mon Jason, you gotta do better than that if you want your powers back."

Jason slammed his fist on the floor and ran towards Farai again. Farai threw a punch at Jason with his left and Jason parried the punch and struck Farai in the chest with his other arm, then kicked him in the chest. Farai stumbled back but Jason wasn't going to show any resilience. He ran towards him and swept his feet on the ground. Farai rapidly avoided the attack by executing a double backflip. The both then ran towards each other and began to execute a series of attacks. Farai was then able to trip Jason to the ground, get on top of him and grip his hand tightly around his neck.

Jason was quickly able to respond by swinging his free fist and striking Farai in the face, which loosened up his grip on him and made him fall off of Jason.

Jason coughed heavily but was able to get back up. He did not keep his eyes off of Farai.

"So that's the way we're gonna play huh?"

"Exactly, you're mistaken if you think I'm gonna give up these powers so easily."

"I expected nothing less…"

With his suit torn in multiple areas and the star shaped visor cracked, the battered and Injured Zeo ranger 5 walked along an abandoned alleyway, managing to escape Gasket and the cogs.

"I need to find the others and fast…we can't let Gasket win this fight."

(To be continued…)

A/N: This chapter is pretty short even for my standards but I guess that's gonna be the standard now, seeing that school and other activities are taking up most of my time

Thanks to those who are sticking through and are still following this story! I promise, it only gets better from here!


	9. Red vs Red

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 9: Red vs Red

"Kat, Tanya!" exclaimed Rocky through the window of the abandoned warehouse him and Rocky were in to hide from the Cogs. It's been twenty minutes since they ran from the cogs and it was a great feeling to see their allies. Even though, one of them was in pretty bad shape.

"It's such a relief to see you" replied Kat as she made her way inside the warehouse, helping the injured and nearly unresponsive Tanya inside.

"Tanya!" exclaimed Adam as him and Rocky rushed urgently to Kat to help put his girlfriend sit up gently on the wall. Once that was done, he stayed knelt down by her side to try and comfort her. Rocky then turned over to Kat who had a concerned look on her face. It didn't take a genius to know that she was concerned about Tommy who also was in an intense battle with Gasket and the cogs.

"No word on him yet?"

Kat shook her head and sighed heavily.

"I tried contacting him on his communicator and he isn't answering. I'm really worried Rocky."

Rocky put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked right in her eyes with a comforting look, in hopes of lifting her worries. He of all people knew that Tommy could handle himself in the worst of situations and come out victorious. Its why him and the others not only looked up but respected him as a leader. Still, seeing that the two were an item, Rocky could also see why she was worried. It wouldn't be the first time that Tommy not only had her but the rest of the team worried about his wellbeing.

"Guys!" exclaimed a familiar voice. The four turned around to see the injured and battered Zeo ranger 5 at the door, struggling to stay up.

"Tommy!" cried Kat as she and Adam ran over to Zeo ranger 5 as he was now falling to the ground.

Rocky was able to grab him and both him and Kat helped him gently sit down on the wall. Instantly his body began to flash Red and he was back to his civilian form.

"Guys, we need to stop Gasket before he takes over Angel grove-"His sentence was interrupted by a cough and Kat ran her hands through his hair.

"Tommy we're in no position to fight anymore." she replied. "I know you're worried…"

"Yea man, we're all pretty beat and we should just regroup, we'll get them bro" said Rocky.

The wrist communicators went off and everyone looked at each other with a concerned look. What could've happened now that Zordon and Alpha needed to contact them? Could Gasket and Archerina have done that much damage in searching for the now refuged rangers?

Adam took the initiative and answered the call.

"Hey Alpha what's going on?"

"Rangers, we have a situation at the Power Chamber! Goldar and Rito are outside with a group of Tenga's trying to break inside!"

All of the rangers looked at each other with a similar expression. The last time Rito and Goldar attacked their base, it ended up destroyed and they nearly lost the Zeo crystal. Despite how tired and battered they were at the moment, they knew that they had to go defend the power chamber. The last thing they needed to happen was for the two to cause damage and they lose their powers at this time with Gasket running rampant in the city.

Tommy was the first to respond.

"We'll be right there Alpha, hold on!"

Tommy ended the communication and looked at the two people who he felt was capable of handling Goldar and Rito, at least until him and the others could join them.

"Kat and Rocky, you two go handle the situation at the power chamber."

Rocky nodded. "We have a score to settle with them. This'll be perfect."

Instantly Kat, looked at Tommy with a look of greater concern. Sure she knew that the power chamber came first but at the moment, she was more concerned with the wellbeing of her boyfriend. He just regrouped with the team, badly beat up and now she was about to leave him. Something she really hoped she wouldn't have to do.

"Kat, I know you don't want to but you two are the only ones who are at a decent condition to hold them off until we're able to join you. I, Adam and Tanya will handle Gasket and Archerina. I need you to go."

Kat sighed, and looked at Tommy who ran his hand across her face with a smile.

"Please be safe Tommy."

"Don't worry, it'll all be ok."

The concerned but obedient Kat, leaned in closer to her boyfriend's face, closed her eyes and delivered brief but passionate kiss on his lips then got up and walked over to Rocky who was ready to morph.

"I'm counting on you guys."

"We won't let you down man."

Rocky looked at Kat.

"Ready?"

Kat nodded in response.

"Ready."

"It's morphin time!"

The two summoned the Zeonizers and completed the sequence, activating them. They were now surrounded by the morphing grid.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

Both rangers were fully Morphed and Teleported to the Power Chamber.

"So what now Tommy?" asked Adam, running his hand through Tanya's hair. "It won't take long till Gasket finds out where we are."

"We're just gonna have to hold out until we're back at full force or until he finds us" Replied Tommy, closing his eyes, hoping to get a few moments of rest.

"Haven't you Cogs found anything yet?!" cried Gasket slamming his foot on the ground. It's been close to forty five minutes since the rangers were beaten in battle and ran away in hiding. Him, Archerina and the Cogs have been searching franticly for them. He needed to find them in order to provoke them out of hiding and force them to fight. It was the only way that the next phases of his plan would work.

"We-have-found-nothing-prince Gasket!" replied a Cog. "We-shall-keep-searching!"

"Don't worry my darling, we'll find those rangers soon enough" said Archerina standing beside her husband. Then her attention was brought to the sky where two colored streaks of light were traveling from one place to the next. "Oh look Gasket!"

Immediately, Gasket looked up at the Sky and saw the streaks of Blue and Pink traveling in the direction of what he knew for sure was the power chamber. This was perfect. It meant that Goldar and Rito successfully planted the explosives in the Zord bay and made it so that the rangers had to go there to stop their disturbance. It also meant that he now had the location of the others to make them come out in fight.

"Haha, looks like I had nothing to worry about after all!" laughed Gasket "The other two rangers have fallen for the bait. Now it's time to make sure the others do the same. Time to head to the location they came from!"

Meanwhile at Rita and Zedd's Palace

"The second part of our plan is working out just like we hoped! Haha!" Cried Zedd! "Three of the rangers are in hiding from Gasket and as we speak, little Katherine and Rocky are headed over to the Power chamber to fight Rito and Goldar!"

"All we need now is the other rangers to join and the downfall" replied Rita "And it looks like poor little Jason isn't doing so well against your Dark Ranger!"

"Ahh yes!" It looks like he won't be able to join his friends after all. What a waste of time, Farai will destroy him, we no longer need to worry about such a worthless matter."

Both Farai and Jason hit the ground and glared at each other again. The both had been fighting nonstop for 20 minutes and it was clear that they were fairly evenly matched opponents for each other in civilian form.

"We'll Jason, looks like what Zedd told me about you was true, you are indeed a great fighter" said Farai reaching in the back of his pocket for the power morpher.

Someone needed to turn this around.

"It's a pity that you won't give up because now I have to get rid of you once and for all."

Jason's heartbeat increased instantly because he knew what was coming next. There was no fighting Farai without morphing if Farai morphed. There was no choice…he reached in the back of his pants for his power morpher as well.

"Not so fast."

"You're no longer a ranger, what are you going to do? Try and take me out with magic?"

Jason smirked.

"Why don't you morph and find out?"

"Ha, its your funeral. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Both pulled out their power morphers, Farai surprised execute a full wide counter clockwise arm gesture, activating them.

They were both covered in red electricity and yelled out.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the transformation was over, there were two red rangers standing face to face with each other. There wasn't much distinction between the two suits besides the fact that the suit Farai was occupying was a little bit darker than Jason's.

"If you're morphed then there's only one reason why you're after my powers…the powers you have now are limited" Said Dark Red Ranger getting into a stance. "How much longer till your powers fail you Jason?"

Red ranger responded by doing the same.

"Enough time to get my powers back."

"Strong words from a near powerless ranger! I must admit, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. Red vs Red, let's see who'll come out the victor."

Red Ranger sighed lightly, while getting ready to engage in battle once again with the Dark Red Ranger. He knew now that he was morphed, he was now running on limited time. Either he would have to retrieve his old powers or get destroyed trying.

Both rangers charged at each other with full strength, and once again unleashed a barrage of attacks at each other. Since they were both using the same energy from the morphing Grid, sparks of red also began to fly once both rangers came in contact.

Each throw was either blocked and or parried as the two rangers gave it their all to prove who the better man was as well as determine who would possess the power morpher at the end of the fight.

Zeo rangers one and three successfully teleported to the outside of the power chamber right behind Goldar, Rito and the squad of Tengas.

"Alright you two, you guys aren't going any further!" said Zeo ranger three pointing at them, catching their attention.

Both Rito and Goldar chucked as they turned around. They fell for it.

"Oh, we were wondering when you guys were going get here!" replied Goldar . "Looks like you learned your lesson from the last time we were here!"

"Got that right!" said Zeo ranger one. "We're gonna stop you here and now, you won't destroy the power chamber again!"

"And you think just the two of you are going to stop us? Good luck!" replied Rito raising his sword in the air. "Tenga's…attack!"

The Tenga's as well as both Goldar and Rito charged towards the two brave rangers who knew that the odds were against them.

"Kat are you ready for this?" asked Zeo ranger three getting ready to fight.

"Yes, we have no choice…let's hope the others can join soon."

The two also rapidly charged at the Tengas and Rito and goldar.

Zeo ranger three summoned his Power blades and began slashing away at the Tenga's in his path, turning them into piles of features. Without warning as he took down another Tenga, Rito jumped up and swung his sword down towards Zeo ranger three's head. Zeo Ranger three used his weapons and blocked the attack and broke free from Rito's grasp.

"You guys have some guts coming here alone" said Rito sending a blast at Zeo ranger three. Instantly there were three Tenga's grabbed on to him so he wouldn't escape the attack.

"Get off of me birdbrains!"

"Rocky duck!" exclaimed Zeo ranger one.

Zeo ranger three followed the urgent direction, ducking as a blast from her Zeo pistol zoomed above his ducked head hitting Rito and the blast Rito sent, hit the Tengas, making them turn into piles of dust.

"Ahhh!" cried Rito as he flew to the ground.

Zeo ranger three rose up and nodded at his comrade who was now engaged in her own fight with Rito

"Thanks Kat!"

"No problem Rocky, hyah!"

"Not so fast!"

Zeo ranger three turned around to see Rito get up and Raise his sword in the air.

"If you thought this was going to be a walk in the park then you're highly mistaken…SIS. ED. I'M READY!"

Zeo ranger one was shoved to the ground as Goldar also rose his sword up.

"It's time my dear!" yelled Rita as she and Zedd put their staff's together.

"It is!"

Together the cried: "MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!"

A blast of powerful evil energy flew from their staffs to their companions back on earth; hitting them and making them grow ten times in size.

"OH YEAH BABY!" cried Rito as he grew.

"IT'S OVER POWER RANGERS!" cried Goldar.

Both Zeo rangers one and three backed up in awe as they looked up at their now two grown opponents. The Tenga's teased the rangers before disappearing.

"Wasn't expecting this to happen" said Zeo ranger three.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW POWER RANGERS?!" asked Rito striking his sword down towards the rangers. Quickly both the ranger dodged the attack and hid behind a rock in hopes of buying them some time.

"GIVE IT UP RANGERS, HIDING WONT SAVE YOU!"

"What do we do now Rocky?" asked Zeo ranger one.

"We have to fight fire with fire!"

(To be continued…)


	10. Double Trouble

FARAIMighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 10: Double Trouble

"So what's it gonna be rangers?!" cried Goldar laughing alongside Rito, getting ready to strike at the rangers again.

"I think it's time to get rid of them! We've given them enough time!" replied Rito walking towards their miniature opponents.

"It's time to call the Zords and even the odds a bit" replied Zeo ranger three y getting up from hiding, about to call on the Zords. Zeo ranger three immediately put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, Rocky? It'll only be us fighting at half strength without the others here."

"We don't have a choice Kat. We're the only ones who can protect the power chamber until Tommy and the others are able to join us."

Zeo ranger three, realizing this as well as how dire their current situation was, nodded in agreement with what her partner said.

"You're right, let's do this!"

"Alright, we need Super Zeo Zord Power…now!"

"You fools!" laughed Goldar

Immediately after Zeo ranger three called on the Zords, the implosion devices that Rito and Goldar set up around the Zord holding bay began to beep and multiple explosions coming from that area began to occur. The impact of the explosions caused a sizable earthquake that caused the shocked rangers to stumble.

"What happened?!" asked Zeo ranger one as tried to hold her balance.

"Why are the Zord's not coming and what were those explosions?!"

"I have no idea Kat but I have an idea of who's behind it…what did you guys do?!"

"Let's just say that your little Zords aren't gonna be making it anytime soon!"

As Goldar replied, he spewed fire from his mouth and both rangers ran and jumped out of the way of attack in urgency. They were in trouble and without the Zords, they had no chance of being able to stand a chance of their grown opponents. They were out of options and they needed to think of something before they as well as the rest of the Angel grove were destroyed.

Hoping for a solution, Zeo ranger one reached for her communicator.

"Zordon come in! I and Rocky are trying to fight Goldar and Rito but they've seemed to do something to the Zord bay and the Zords aren't coming!"

"It seems as if both Rito and Goldar were able to slip by our detectors and plant implosion devices in the Zord holding bay. The explosions trapped the Zords and until we find a way to free them from the ruble, they are inoperable."

Both rangers looked at each other and then back at their two enemies, who were getting ready for another strike.

"What now?"

Red Ranger was doing a great job at holding his own against Dark Red Ranger, matching him blow for blow. After another round of battling, both rangers backed away from each other, catching a breather and glaring at each other through their visors.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to last this long."

"So did I but as much as I'd love to stay here and keep doing this, I have friends who need me."

"Oh, you'll be destroyed before you can even reach them. Power Sword!"

Instantly, the familiar primary weapon that Red Ranger once used in the past was now in the hands of his opponent.

"Ring a bell?"

Red Ranger held out his hand and even though it was a long shot…

"Power Sword!"

Nothing happened…

"Ha, your powers are failing you already!"

Dark Red Ranger charged with his weapon in hand and Red Ranger, shocked, stayed put as Dark Red Ranger drew closer and closer.

"Its over!"

He swung the power sword and instantly, Red Ranger's Power Sword appeared in hand and in a last moment's action, swung his weapon and the sound of their weapons colliding caused a thunderous sound.

"You're surprising me more and more each second, rangers…oh wait, look what we have here!"

Suddenly, as Red Ranger was locked in attack with Dark Red ranger, he started to feel the power rapidly drain from him and his helmet began to fade in and out, constantly exposing his face.

"Not now...!"

"I knew it would be a matter of time!" exclaimed Dark Red ranger as he kicked Red Ranger in the chest, sending him rolling on the floor. Instantly, he jumped up and swung again and Red Ranger evaded the attack. Red Ranger stayed crouched as he struggled to try and maintain his morph which continued to drain his energy as well as the suit continuing to fade in and out.

_I have to hold on…  
><em> 

Red Ranger, despite his current state, forced himself up and charged at Dark Red Ranger. He then glared at the one spot that he knew he had to target if he wanted this fight to end and get back to his friends.

The dark red rangers power morpher.

"You don't have much time left, I suggest you leave now and forget any idea's you have of defeating me. It won't long till your powers fade out. I'm giving you one last chance before I end this for good."

"Master Gasket, we found the rangers!" Exclaimed a Cog as it and six others made their way into the abandoned warehouse, ending the rangers time of refuge. Luckily for the rangers, Tanya was able to gain consciousness and the time they had did them much good. They were still bruised and battered but they had enough energy for another round with the machines.

"Alright guys, Ready to take care of this tin cans?" asked Tommy standing in front of Adam and Tanya who were behind him, ready for action.

"It's morphin time!"

The rangers once again summoned their morphers, activated them and were now surrounded by the morphing grid.

"Zeo ranger two, yellow!"

"Zeo ranger four, green!"

"Zeo ranger five, red!"

The three Zeo rangers were now morphed and charged at the Cogs ready for the outcome of this battle to be much different than before.

Zeo ranger four pushed away a kick from a Cog and returned a one of his own to the cogs chest, sending him to the ground. He then turned around just in time to duck an attack coming towards his way and repeatedly punched the cog in the chest till it began to spark electricity.

Zeo ranger two flipped an attacking cog to the ground, and immediately caught wind of another cog who was about to blast her with their weapon. She quickly drew her Zeo laser and blasted him in the chest, disabling it.

"Oh yeah!"

"Zeo flying power kick, hyah!" cried Zeo ranger five as he landed the super charged kick to the chests of the remaining two Cogs, sending them flying out the warehouse, right in front of a shocked and disgusted Gasket and Archerina.

"You wretched Cogs, how is it that you lost to these rangers?!"

The rangers ran outside and stood across from their enemies.

"Goes to show that you can't hold us down for long, Gasket" replied Zeo ranger four holding his fist up.

"This ends now Gasket!" 

"Hahahaha, that's what you think rangers!" exclaimed Gasket laughing hysterically. "This is far from over!"

Just then, Zeo ranger five's communicator went off and he responded as Gasket and Archerina continued to laugh.

"This is tommy, come in!"

"Tommy, Rito and Goldar found a way to trap the Zords in the holding bay, we're defenseless against them and we can't hold up much longer!" replied Zeo ranger one, frantically.

"No way" replied "Zeo ranger five as he began to think about a possible solution to this rapidly evolving problem. Not only did they have Gasket to deal with, they had two friends who were now pretty much at the mercy of their enemy. Time was now running out and he needed to make a choice…

"Well Zeo rangers, now that Rito and Goldar have successfully done their part in crippling you all, It's time for us to finish the job!" cried Gasket. "Rita and Zedd, its time!"

"The time has finally come my evil darling!" said Zedd, as he looked at Rita with his staff in hand. "The end of the power rangers!"

"YEAH HAHAHA, LETS DO IT!"

"MAKE GASKET GROW!"

The villain couple crossed their staffs together, sending the familiar strike of evil magic from their palace to Gasket and Archerina's location, hitting them with a powerful force.

The rangers watched as their opponent's grew supersized and were now towering over them.

"Oh man, what do we do now with no Zords?!" asked Adam as him and the others began to back away from Gasket and Archerina.

"Kat, you're gonna have to try and hold on a bit more. Things have now gotten much more serious on our end as well."

Red Rangers Power sword was knocked out of his hand and as he reached for it, it rapidly faded away. The same could be said about his overall energy and morphing powers. His suit was fading in and out at a rapid rate and against a full powered ranger; there was no way he would be able to stand against him and hope to win. However, he still had the set plan and goal to take the power morpher away from Farai. All of this would mean nothing if he didn't succeed.

"I've given you your final warning, this is it Red Ranger…" said Farai. "You've fought well but it's time for me to end this."

(To be continued)

A/N: I know this chapter might have been a bit lackluster/didn't have much Jason focus but these final two will make up for it! Thank you so much for being patient! I promise you will not be disappointed. Please leave your comments and suggestions below!


	11. Against All Odds (PART 1)

"It's now or never" Jason murmured to himself as he continued to glare at the Morpher, tucked in securely at the lower center of Dark Red Rangers suit. Red Ranger, using up the last bit of strength he possessed, charged at Dark Red Ranger. Dark Red Ranger swung his sword ferociously at Red Rangers head and Red Ranger grabbed the attacking arm and without hesitation grabbed at the Dark red rangers Morpher. He successfully gripped on to it, alerting Dark Red Ranger as to what his plan was.

"Fat chance, Ranger!"

Dark Red ranger kneed Red Ranger in the chest, causing Red rangers grip on him to loosen and back up. He then reached for his blaster but Red Ranger was two steps ahead of him and blasted both his hands, causing him to drop the power sword and his action. The evil ranger kneeled on the floor, holding his injured hands, through his visor giving Red ranger a cold hard stare.

He was beginning to lose by a barely functioning ranger but he still had one more play that would put an end to the red ranger for good.

Red Ranger got up, barely struggling to stand still and pointing his blaster at Dark Red ranger.

"You have no more moves, Farai Give up."

Dark Red ranger stayed quiet for a few moments then began to chuckle. Red ranger began to worry, this was not a good sign at all.

"What's so funny?"

Dark Red began to laugh even harder.

"Good bye Red ranger!"

He rose up and held his hand below his mouth.

"I NEED RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER, NOW!"

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Fight for the Dark Red Power Morpher

Chapter 11: Against all odds (Part 1)

The rangers were still looking up at the now grown laughing and Archerina, when Zeo ranger five came up with an Idea. It wasn't exactly the best idea but it was one that would buy the rangers some time, as well as help them regroup with their friends.

"Alright guys, we're going to have to head over to the Power chamber where Rocky and kat are. There's no way were going to be able to fight at half strength anymore without our Zords."

"That's a great idea Tommy" exclaimed Zeo ranger one as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We can also use the Zeo cannon and blaster, which would help us out since we'll be all together as well."

"Well guys, we better move fast because Gasket and Archerina are about to attack!" said Zeo ranger four looking up at the evil couple who was now striking down at the rangers. They simultaneously got in the teleporting position and disappeared in a flash of their colors just as the villains struck.

"Teleporting now!"

Both Gasket and Archerina turned around and seen the direction in which the rangers were teleporting. They were playing right into their hands. It wouldn't be too long now until they regrouped with Rito and Goldar so they could launch their final assault on the rangers and the world would be theirs.

Red ranger watched in horror as he watched his former Zord arrived to the scene. Then again at the same time, it reassured him that he'd be getting the full package once he retrieved his Power Morpher. He was sure that his powers were going to fade completely at any moment but he still had to hold it together for a little bit longer. He was able to get Farai mad, which would prove beneficial to him. Still, with the odds against him especially with the Zord in play, he still saw a hope of him winning this fight.

"How does it feel red ranger?!" said Farai as Red Dragon Thunderzord was positioned right above him. "Your old friend is now an adversary in your demise."

"Give…me your best…shot." Replied Red ranger, who kneeled on one knee in exhaustion. His suit starting from his left knee began to deteriorate. The powers were officially run out and in a matter of moments; he was now going to be powerless against his own powers being used against him.

"As you wish!"

Dark red ranger jumped up and went inside the cockpit of the zord, activating it completely making the eyes of the megazord flash red. He held on the controls with one hand while pointing at Red Ranger whose suit was now half way deteriorated.

"GOOD BYE RED RANGER! RED DRAGON THUNDER ZORD, ATTACK!"

Immediately, the mouth of the robotic dragon opened up, spewing a powerful stream of fire at Red Rangers direction. Jason, now fully demorphed, was able to use the last of his strength last minute to dodge the deadly attack, which also hit the nearby buildings causing them to explode, as well as shield his escape behind nearby standing building.

"That was close…"

Dark Red ranger, looking from the screen of the megazord waited for the ruble to clear and once it did, he could see that there wasn't any sign of Jason. Not any that showed that if he was destroyed or not. No blood, no debris.

"That was too easy. Where are you Red Ranger! COME OUT OR ILL DESTROY EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE IF I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO FIND YOU!"

"Zordon, what are we going to do?" asked Alpha going around the power chamber in a frenzy. With the rangers with no Megazords to defend themselves against the onslaught of villains, the mechanical companion began to fear the worst. To make matters, worse Jason hasn't even checked since going to confront Farai. It looked very grim for the rangers.

"Alpha, I have person in mind that may be able to help the rangers" replied Zordon in a calm but concerned manner. Alpha rose his head up and looked at Zordon, he realized who Zordon was talking about but there was one issue.

"You don't mean…but the chances of him coming are very slim Zordon!"

"That may be true but the rangers are running out of time and we have to try. Prepare a communication channel to-"

Suddenly there was a loud violent crash and rumbling in the power chamber that caused a brief power surge and Alpha to fall to the floor.

"Ai yi yi!"

On the viewing globe, it showed Rito and laughing as he held his sword in the air confirming that he was the one behind the attack and ready to strike again.

"Hahaha rangers, your power chamber is going down again!"

Alpha and Zordon, watched, defenseless as Rito swung again, successfully connecting with the Power chamber even harder. The attack caused an even bigger rumble which caused ceiling of the power chamber to crack severely and blocks the material holding the Power chamber together to come crashing down to the floor. Some of them hitting the display panels holding the rangers old suits to crack and shatter.

"ZORDON!"

"ALPHA HURRY AND MAKE CONTACT NOW, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

"Hey Rito, over here!" said Zeo ranger five interrupting Rito's attack on the power chamber and getting his attention.

"What?" replied Rito turning around catch blasts coming from his, Zeo ranger four and Zeo ranger two's pistols. The attacks weren't the least bit powerful in the least but they caught the villain by surprise making him drop his sword.

"Rats!"

"Tommy!" exclaimed Zeo ranger one as she was relieved to see him and the others. Her and Zeo ranger three ran over to their friends from hiding behind a bolder that barely gave them security against Goldar's attacks.

"You guys ok?" asked Zeo ranger five, putting a hand on both the shoulders of his friends.

"Yeah, but we can't defend the power chamber much longer without the Zords. I don't think Alpha and Zordon will last much longer inside" Replied Zeo ranger three with despair in his voice. "Were sorry Tommy…"

"You guys did what you could, but now were here together so we can at least put up a fight now" said Zeo ranger four.

"Right!" exclaimed Zeo ranger two. "Now let's do this."

"Alright guys, let's get the Zeo power cannon and blaster ready." said Zeo ranger five. "We may not have the Zords but let's use what we have."

"You rangers will be powerless soon once we're done destroying the power chamber!" cried Goldar .

"Yeah, you idiots, ring a bell from last time?! This time we'll get the job done!"

Zeo ranger five, assisted by Zeo rangers four and three prepped the Zeo Cannon, and inserted the power cells in the weapon.

"Ready guys?!"

"Those toys won't do any damage to us!" said Goldar laughing awhile pointing at the rangers.

"Give us your best shot!"

"FIRE!"

Zeo ranger five blasted the cannon in Goldars direction, sending a power beam of energy his way. The Golden monkey continued to laugh as it made its way and it hit with a force exploding on impact, sending the Villain crashing down on the ground holding his chest in pain.

Rito shocked by what happened to his now fallen companion looked at the Rangers with a dumbfounded expression on his face!

"What the-?!"

"NOW!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Zeo rangers one and three also sent a blast of their own using the Zeo blaster, that hit Rito in the same spot, he too was now in the same position as Goldar in pain.

"Alright guys, good job!"

The rangers discarded the weapons and regrouped once again.

"Those two are going to be down for the count but not for long," said Zeo ranger five. "We have to go check on Alpha and Zordon. Let's head inside the power chamber and see how they're doing in the meantime."

The other rangers nodded and teleported inside.

Once they made it in, they were shocked but relieved. The Power chamber was once again a mess but luckily, the damage wasn't as significant as before when it exploded a year ago. Most importantly, Alpha and Zordon seemed fine for the most part.

"Alpha, Zordon!" said Kat as her and the others ran over to Alpha who was on the ground with a sizable piece of metal on top of him. They helped him up and dusted him off.

"Thank you guys!"

"Rangers, you guys did a wonderful job holding off Rito and Goldar with no Zords " Applauded Zordon, nodding his head. "I'm sure you didn't forget that your Zeo powers grow with time, which is what allowed you cause as much damage as you did to them."

"Thanks Zordon" replied Rocky. Were glad that you two are ok, but what about or Zords? It's not like Rito and Goldar are gonna wait to let us dig them out of the rubel."

Just as Rocky was done speaking, the command centers alarms went off and the ranger s looked at the viewing globe. It was as they suspected, Rito and Goldar were up and ready to fight again. Also, Gasket and Archerina appeared next to them.

"Oh no" said Kat, "It's going to be even harder now that they're all together."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Tanya. "We won't be able to use our weapons against all of them!"

A powerful blast from above came crashing down, hitting the team of villains, surprising the rangers.

"What was that?!"

"Who dare's?!"

The viewing globe switched to show an ally in his respective Megazord who they weren't expecting to see since their last encounter a few weeks ago. The Gold ranger. Trey of Triphoria. This caused the rangers much excitement and relief because at least there was someone who could handle their foes on their level.

"My friends, It is time for you to join the battle!" Said Trey, pressing a button on Pyramidis's control panel, sending a blast from the top of the Megazord which traveled to the Zeo Zord Bay, where the megazords were trapped. The blast depleted the rebel that entrapped the Zords, freeing them.

"Rangers, your Zords are now operable, go and aid the Gold ranger and may the Power protect you!"

The rangers nodded at Zordon and too each other. They then got in position holding their helmets, waiting for Tommy to give the word. Before giving the cue to head back to Action, he looked at the cracked display glass that held the original Red rangers suit.

_I hope you're alright Jason, come back soon._

He then turned around and got back in pose, yelling.

"Back to action!"

The rangers teleported back outside where all four villains were locked in battle with Pyramidis.

"We need super Zeo Zord power, now!"

"I need Red battle Zord Power now!"

The Zords flew out of the bay and they jumped aboard, and the others wasted no time in Combining into the Super Zeo Megazord. The two fully powered machines landed besides Pyramidis and got in a fighting position.

"Alright guys, this is it. The final battle, we've let them go on for too long now. It ends now!" Said Zeo ranger pointing at their opponents in Red battle Zords cockpit.

"Right!"

Red Dragon ThunderZord was still destroying building after building waiting for Jason to appear and he was down to his last few ones. Jason was now taking refuge behind another one, shielding himself from the Megazords destructive wrath. Luckily for him, he was able to restore some of his strength in the time he had while hiding. Still, he had to find a way to rid the power morpher from Farai and there was no other way of doing that besides getting in the Megazord, which Dark Red Ranger was evidently not going to leave from.

He took out his Power Morpher again and looked at it

_One more time…_

_Just enough to make it inside the Megazord…_

After destroying the building next to where Jason was, Dark Red Ranger laughed.

"Ranger, I'm almost done trashing this entire area. You're out of places to hide! Stop delaying the inevitable!"

Jason clenched the Morpher and walked out of hiding and was now standing right under the Megazord.

"Finally, now stand still as I end this battle for good!"

Jason held out his Morpher and glared at the Megazord.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

A/N: As promised to my followers on Rangerboard, I delivered right on time for Xmas! This is it guys! The final chapter will be majority the climatic ending of the battle for the Morpher. I had to make the Zeo battle a little longer in this chapter to progress it and make it so. You guys ready?! Thanks so much and the new chapter will be up as soon as possible. Happy Holidays guys!


	12. Against all odds (Part 2)

Red Dragon ThunderZord was still destroying building after building waiting for Jason to appear and he was down to his last few ones. Jason was now taking refuge behind another one, shielding himself from the Megazords destructive wrath. Luckily for him, he was able to restore some of his strength in the time he had while hiding. Still, he had to find a way to rid the power morpher from Farai and there was no other way of doing that besides getting in the Megazord, which Dark Red Ranger was evidently not going to leave from.

He took out his Power Morpher again and looked at it

One more time…

Just enough to make it inside the Megazord…

After destroying the building next to where Jason was, Dark Red Ranger laughed.

"Ranger, I'm almost done trashing this entire area. You're out of places to hide! Stop delaying the inevitable!"

Jason clenched the Morpher and walked out of hiding and was now standing right under the Megazord.

"Finally, now stand still as I end this battle for good!"

Jason held out his Morpher and glared at the Megazord.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

Mighty Morphin power Rangers

Fight for the dark Red Power Morpher

Final chapter: Against all odds (Part 2)

"You're a fool..fire!" cried Dark Red Ranger, pressing a control, sending another stream of powerful fire from Red Dragon thunder Zord's mouth to Jason. Jason activated the morpher and leaped towards the fire as the Morphin Grid surrounded him, shielding his body from the powerful fire.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Red ranger was now fully morphed and made it through the fire and inside the Zords mouth and rapidly into the inner body of the Zord where the wiring and machinery that powered it, successfully making it away from the flames.

Instantly, Red Ranger was beginning to feel weak again. The powers were beginning to fail again, which is what he expected. It wasn't too long ago that he was morphed for the first time. He needed to find Dark Red Ranger, and waste little to no time retrieving his power Morpher in what was going to be the end of their fight.

" I don't have much time."

Red Ranger looked around and saw what looked like to be the cockpit where his opponent was. There was a flight of stairs that led to them and in his weakened state, he ran towards and up them.

"I'm coming for you, Farai ."

Dark Red Ranger, sure that Red ranger was inside the Zord turned away from the controls and summoned his Power sword. When Jason first approached him, he thought that he was going to be able to get rid of him easily. Jason proved him wrong, he proved to be a worthy opponent, even morphed when he was at full strength. The fact that even though the odds are against him and he's still trying to retrieve the Morpher, he knew that this last encounter with the original Red ranger was going to have to be quick and lethal.

The door to the cockpit, opened up there stood Red Ranger, with his Power Sword in hand also. Both rangers looked at each other. One with the intent to retrieve powers that rightfully belonged to him in order to save the world when need be.

The other with the intent to fight to hold on to the stolen powers for personal gain and evil…

"The next move decides both of our fates, Jason. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Red and Dark red ranger, both clenched on to their Power swords.

Five seconds went by where only the sounds of the machinery in the Zord and the computers could be heard.

Then…

"HYAHHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Gasket and Archerina followed by Rito and Goldar, all shot powerful attacks at the Arsenal of Zords. The attacks successfully landed on the Zords, causing them to spark violently. Red Battle Zord unable to hold balance stumbled to the ground. The rangers were having a difficult time fighting off this onslaught of enemies. It was one thing to fight Rito but now they had the aid of the machines. Obviously, taking them head on all together wasn't a good idea. They needed a new strategy of attack.

Super Zeo zord, bent down and held a hand to Red Battle Zord. The Red Zord took the aid and got up.

"Even in your megazord's we are too much for you rangers!" exclaimed Gasket. "Why not just surrender now? And this'll all be over!"

"No way Gasket, we've come this far to let you win now." Replied Zeo ranger 5. "Guys, I have a plan."

"What is it Tommy?" replied Adam.

"It's obvious; we can't take them all by ourselves head on. We have to split and take them on separately. I'll take on Gasket and Archerina and you guys stay with Trey and take on Rito and Goldar."

"Right!"

The two zords nodded at each other and Red Battle Zord walked off in another direction catching the attention on Gasket and Archerina, like he hoped.

"What are you up to ranger?"

Both of the grown villains ran to his position and after a few more steps, Red battle Zord held out both of its Arms and began to unleash a barrage of blasts at its assailants, hitting and sparking them.

"Agrahhh!"

"Bulls eye!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Gasket and Archerina charged at Red Battle Zord and Red battle Zord charged back at them. Gasket swung a powerful attack with his sword towards the Megazords head. Red battle Zord parried the attack and rapidly bashed Gasket in the chest causing him to fall.

Archerina also attacked but her attacks were also parried and she took in a mixture of punches and kicks from Red battle Zord which caused her to fall right next to her fallen husband.

"Don't think you've won yet ranger!"

Super Zeo Zord summoned the two Sabers and charged at Rito and Goldar. The rangers successfully parried and blocked the attacks from the two villains and landed slashes on them. Pyramidis provided the ending touch with its blasts coming from the tip of its head. The rangers now had a proper hold on the battle and it wouldn't be long now till the rangers would end this battle and Angel grove's safe again. Yes, their opponents were strong and they had moments when they had the rangers backed in a corner but the rangers knew they had to win.

Dark Red Rangers Morpher fell to the ground as he fell to his knees and soon to the floor. Without the Morpher attached to the belt buckle, he lost power at an accelerated rate and became weak. His suit then faded and he was back in his civilian form.

"This can't be...I lost to a ranger with barely any powers!"

Demorphed again completely, Jason struggles a bit to get up but manages. He walked over to the Power morpher and picked up. He did it. He now had a fully functional set of powers at his disposal to use if need be. Farai was a strong fighter but his intentions were far from what the powers were created for.

"Zordon gave us these powers to fight evil and all the chaos it brings. Not use it for personal gain. I won because I never lost sight of that."

"I can see that…well I guess Its over for me then."

Farai rose up and made his way to the door.

"My time as a Ranger is over. And there's nothing I can do about that anymore. Farewell."

"No."

Farai , taken back by Jason's sudden response, turned and looked at him.

"There's something else you can help me with before we part ways."

"You guys ready! Let's finish this!" exclaimed Zeo ranger 5.

"Super Zeo Megazord saber, fire!" Cried the rangers.

"Pyramidis, fire!" Cried Gold Ranger.

The Super Zeo Megazord powered up its large sword and struck at both Goldar and Rito. Immediately after, Pryramidis fired off its attack at the Duo as well.

"Those Rangers aren't so tough!" Said Rito as he pushed Goldar out of the way and stood in a defensive stance.

The Super Zeo Zord, struck at Rito right in the chest and Pyramidises blast also struck him in the same spot. The skeleton villain lost all strength as began to be engulfed in electricity and fall down. "THIS CANT BE!"

"KABOOM!"  
>Rito was destroyed<p>

"YES!" exclaimed the Rangers . "One down!"

"Rito, NO!" cried Goldar! "YOU RANGERS WILL PAY!"

Just as Goldar was about to strike the Super Zeo Megazord, Zedd appeared, head only in the sky.

"Goldar, return now! The Rangers Megazord will eat you alive!"

"But Lord Zedd, I have to avenge-!"

"I SAID NOW!"

Goldar grunted as he stared at the super Zeo Megazord. He badly wanted to stay and fight off the rangers. As much as Rito annoyed him at times, he grew to consider him as a friend after all they've been through. The rangers had to pay but Zedd was right. He wouldn't last. Retreating was necessary.

"I'll be back rangers!" was the final words the Golden Monkey said to his opponents before vanishing away.

"Guys, we defeated Rito!" said Rocky as him and the other rangers began to rejoice inside the cockpit. Even though they didn't get Goldar, defeating and destroying Rito was a major accomplishment. It was him that was one of the prime causes of the rangers losing their previous set of powers. And it also meant that Rita and Zedd were down a warrior and if they ended up fighting them again, they'd have the advantage. With that said, they were certain that Rita and Zedd would come back with a vengeance to avenge their now fallen comrade.

"Guys, Tommy's still fighting Gasket and Archerina!" said Zeo ranger one, helping the others realize that they still weren't done fighting yet.

"Let's go help him!" replied Zeo ranger one.

The rangers returned to their designated positions in the cockpit and the Super Zeo Megazord began making its way to Red Battle Zord to aid Zeo Ranger five.

Red Battle Zord fired another barrage of blasts at the villain couple hoping that this would be the final blow but Zeo Ranger five was wrong.

"Your efforts have failed you Ranger!" exclaimed Gasket. "Now!"

Both Archerina and Gasket stood next to one another holding out their weapons. Once the blasts reached them, both Gaskets sword and Archerina's bow absorbed the blasts which resulted in them glowing.

"What?"

"It's time to use to give you a taste of your own medicine!" cried Gasket.

Immediately, Gasket swung his sword and Archerina fired off her bow, sending two powerful streaks of energy towards Red Battle Zord, using its own power. The combined attacks hit the defenseless megazord, resulting in the controls sparking inside the cockpit and the Machine falling to the ground with smoke coming from its damaged body.

"I can't get back up!" said Zeo Ranger five trying to get the Megazord back on its feet. With Archerina and Gasket now walking towards him getting ready to deliver the final strike, time was running out for the now cornered ranger.

"The final moment is here, good bye Zeo ranger five!" Gasket laughed as him and Archerina were about to deliver the final blow and end the resilient and determined Ranger.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Both Gasket and Archerina stopped their attack, and looked to see who disturbed what was going to be their grand moment. Zeo ranger five, was also curious as well.

What they both seen caused much excitement for Zeo ranger five but spelled uncertainty for the robotic couple.

It was all five of the core Thunder Megazords approaching the battle.

"What is this?!"

"Thunder Megazord transformation sequence!"

The core Thunder Megazord's began to reconfigure and now standing next to Red Battle Zord was The Thunder Megazord. This meant only one thing. Jason was able to defeat the dark Red ranger and reclaim his stolen powers.

Thunder megazord, opened its hand to Red Battle Zord, the damaged Megazord took the aid and was now standing again. It was an even fight now.

"It's good to have you back Jason." Said Zeo Ranger five.

"It feels good to be back, bro." replied Red Ranger. "Now let's settle this!"

"Don't think you're doing this without us!"

The two Megazords turned around and now at their aid was the Super Zeo megazord, alongside Pyramidis. The end was now for Gasket and Archerina.

"Let's do this guys!"

"NO!"

"Initiating Zeo Ultra Zord transformation!"

All three of the Zeo's Megazords combined with Pyramidis resulting in the completion of the massive Zeo ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord, FIRE!"

Thunder Megazord, drew its saber and it began powering up rapidly.

"Thunder Megazord saber!"

Both Thunder Megazord and The Zeo Ultrazord unleashed their final attacks, which hit Gasket and Archerina. Just like Rito, the two began to become consumed by electricity and fell down to the ground and exploded.

The battle was over.

Each of the megazords looked over at one another and nodded.

"And that's the last of it!'' said Rocky as he finished putting in the new replacement tube. "It's good to see the power chamber back in order again. "

He backed away and joined the others who were now facing the new one colored tubes in the power chamber. This was one of the many new changes that their hideout went through. They decided to get rid of the suits that once occupied the tubes, alpha's computer systems received a new look and overall the feel of the power chamber was a fresh, new one. The attack that it suffered actually did serve some benefit.

"Rangers, I want to congratulate you on a job well done" Began Zordon, getting the attention of the rangers. "Not only were you faced with the remnants of the machine empire, you were also faced with Rita and Lord Zedd. And you never gave up on each other and most importantly the earth, especially when things seemed grim. I am very proud of each of you."

The Rangers smiled and nodded as a response. They really did it, they really defeated the machine empire and severely crippled Rita and Zedd's forces. If there was a time to be happy, it was now.

"I know for one thing, it's going to be a while until we see Rita and Zedd or any trouble again so let's enjoy this while we can!" said Kat.

"Do I hear another park trip?" asked an enthusiastic Tanya.

"Sounds good to me!" Replied Adam.

"We really do deserve this guys." Said Tommy "Let's do it!"

"Guys…."

The rangers turned their attention to Jason, who had a look of discontent on his face.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you, for not giving up on me when I was away trying to retrieve my powers. And all I could think about was how much I had to retrieve them so I can help you guys out. But, now that I have my old powers back, I feel it's time for me to leave again."

Everyone shared a look of disbelief, especially Tommy.

"Why man?"

Jason looked at his best friend and rival then at the other rangers then began to explain: While he did have his old powers back that were fully restored, he felt like it was time for him to leave and see what else was out there for him. Since the final battle with Archerina and Gasket, two weeks have went by and he's been talking to Emily about traveling and seeing what good he could do, similar to what he was doing at the peace conference. Now that he had his powers and thanks to Alpha, access and control to all of the Thunder Megazords, he could come aid his friends if need be. Being a part of the Zeo's full time as the original red ranger didn't interest him. The quest he took to get his powers was something to do so if help was needed; he didn't feel like all he could do was sit and watch.

The rangers, Zordon and Alpha embraced Jason and supported his decision.

"You know if you need us, we're just a call away man" Said Tommy. "We wish you the best and It was great fighting by your side once again."

"Same here man and don't hesitate to call of you need some original Red help."

The two, friends gave each other a final handshake and Jason walked out of the Power Chamber.

A few miles away from where the ranger's last battle took place, there was an old Junk yard a constant Rattling coming from one of the piles of old scrap metal and such could be heard.

Suddenly a robotic hand pops out from the pile and coming out of the top was a badly damaged Gasket. He had no lower body or left arm. Just a torn apart chest, head and right arm.

"Those, cursed Rangers! They thought that they got rid of me that easy huh?! Well think again! Soon, I'll be-"

Immediately Zedd and Goldar, accompanied by a squad of Tenga's appeared around the pile of junk that Gasket was in.

"Well, well well…what do we have here?"

"It looks like a washed up beat up remnant of the Machine Empire!" Mocked Goldar, laughing at the broken machines demise.

"You dare mock me?! You dare mock the next machine king?!"

"Actually, yes we ware!" replied Zedd slamming his staff on the ground. "You couldn't even get rid of five measly rangers. Some prince you are!"

"Once, I'm restored; I will claim dominance once again!"

Zedd began to approach the misconfigured Gasket and began to laugh.

"That brings us to my next point! Even with our help, you were unable to defeat the rangers and we lost one of our own in the battle. There's no need for you anymore. King Mondo was a failure and you proved that you are no better. It's time for you to go Gasket."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes we will."

Zedd pointed his staff at Gasket, and a stream of electricity shot from the tip of the Z to the damaged shoulder of Gasket, where a small undetectable device. The device began to beep, startling the fallen machine.

"What is this?!"

"Just in case things didn't pan out with you two, which it didn't, I planted a device on you and Archerina. Now that all is said and done, we can no longer have anyone else get in our way of taking over the world. I've wanted to say this for so long now, good bye Gasket!"

"Zedd, you will!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"

"KABOOM!"

Zedd turned around, and walked away from the after math of the explosion with Goldar and the rest of the Tengas.

"Our work here isn't done. We must avenge Rito."

"How are going to do that your evilness?"

"Load up serpentera. It's time for one last assault on the rangers."

THE END.

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient and dealing with my terrible writing! Thanks for the kind comments and suggestions. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the first fan fic that I've ever completed. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
